transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ducimus
Ducimus was the brother of Primus. He was part of the Two Leaders. The first Transformer he created was Dwagon. He made the Duci Planet Key and gave it to Dwagon for protection. He was side neutral, until the Transformers were divided. Then he was an Autobot. He even made his own kind of Autobots called the Duci Autobots. He was created in one million B.C. by energy from the creation of the universe. Metal from asteroids went around him and he created a body for himself. He saw Primus transform into a planet and he scanned Primus to transform into Ducimath. He and Primus created the Transformers, metalic beings able to take on a new form. Ducimus's first was one by the name of Dwagon. Ducimus and Primus ruled the galaxy until the galaxy was at war pitting the Decepticons against the Autobots. He had a tough time during the and was given a virus. He had to fight Primus and was almost destroyed, and became good once more. His trust and bond with Dwagon gained him special powers that only Ducimus and Primus could unlock. He had given Ducimus a piece of his spark and left for the Allspark where he would always live in peace. Biography Creation Ducimus and his brother, Primus, were created one million B.C. Their sparks were formed from leftover energy from the universe being created. Around their sparks came bits of metal from asteroids that formed around them. They made hands to shape and form other pieces of metal. They now had bodies. They programmed themselves to be able to transform if they could scan what they would like to transform into. Primus saw Earth and he scanned that and transformed into a planet. This planet was called Cybertron. Ducimus scanned Primus in his planet form and transformed into the planet of Ducimath, a planet that resembled Cybertron with only differences in color. It was a sphere with spikes sticking out toward the northern area. They created an organization called the Two Leaders. They vowed to create Transformers to reside in the universe and to live in peace. The Two Leaders Ducimus and his brother decided to create a two Transformer organization. This led them to create The Two Leaders. They made plans on how to create others of their kind using their sparks. They used the energy of their sparks to create other planet. They created Velocitron, Gigantion, and the Jungle Planet for their kind to live on. They worked on those planets for years wondering when they would be perfect. One day Primus placed a piece of metal on Earth and used his spark to shape it and form it, and then bring it to life. He made another Transformer. The Transformer wandered around until it saw a raptor. He scanned it and transformed. Transformers Because of Primus's creation, Primus transformed into Cybertron where he created other transformers and they left to discover the three other planets. Ducimus had not yet created a transformer, but was still trying. The transformers on Cybertron were happy as can be, until they split into Autobots and Decepticons. There was a great war between them and the Autobots were forced to use the Cyber Planet Keys in the battle. They were given extra strength and firepower. Autobots from all the other planets came to help the Cybertronians. Ducimus wanted to help, but didn't know which to help. To him, they were all Transformers. In a sudden attempt, he created Dwagon, his first Transformer. Dwagon was sent down to hear both sides and side with the greater cause. Dwagon became an Autobot, and so did Ducimus. They both battled until the Decepticons were destroyed, all but one, who was in hiding. Other Transformers Ducimus created his own line of Autobots to protect the galaxy. They were called the Duci Autobots. The leader was Dwagon, holder of the Duci Planet Key, fragments of the spark of Ducimus that would give one power.. They lived on the planet of Ducimath. They lived peacefully, until they heard a call for help. A rouge Decepticon, Gigamur, was attacking the Autobots of Cybertron and was attacking Cybertron itself. The battle waged until only Gigamur was standing. Dwagon came to battle and fought and defeated Gigamur with the power of the Duci Planet Key. This caused the transformers in hiding on Cybertron to take four ships and go to different planets. The ''Ogyia'' went to Velocitron. The ''Hyperborea'' went to the Jungle Planet. The ''Lemuria'' went to Gigantion. The ''Atlantis'' went to Earth. Each ship held one of Primus's Cyber Planet Keys to create a link between all the planets. The Duci Planet Key also had a special bind between the others. As long as Dwagon had the Key he could locate any of the other keys. He could also use the power of the Key to warp to the location of any other of the keys to protect them from being stolen. Dwagon swore to protect the Keys and he sent some of his Autobots to each planet to protect the Key of that planet. And with that, Ducimus transformed into a state of dormancy. Beast Wars Autobot Ducimus was fighting the Decepticons and the Predacons. He created armies of Duci Autobots and sent them to Cybertron using the Duci Planet Key. He was a base for the Autobots. One day, a Predacon ship came trying to take the base. They were surprised when he transformed. He swiped at the ship and there was a course of lightning through him. His eyes shut off, and turned on as red. He was no longer an Autobot. He was a Predacon. Predacon During the years of the Beast Wars, Ducimus strayed from the Autobots to the side of the Predacons. He began creating Predacons instead of Autobots and became a base for the Predacons. He lost the trust of Primus and they became enemies. In space near the planet of Earth, Primus and Ducimus fought. They battled hard and destroyed part of the Earth. Comming off Primus were Autobots that repaired the damage. The battle waged until Ducimus blacked out and was drifting in space. Autobot As Ducimus was drifting, he crashed into an asteroid with metal content. The metal took the virus that was put into Ducimus. He awoke and was once again an Autobot. He deactivated the Predacon base and reset the factories to produce Duci Autobots. The Duci Autobots fought the Predacons that were already in the base. All of Ducimus was under Autobot control. He went to other planets and sent some of his Autobots to the surface to fight Decepticons and Predacons. When the war was over, all transformers returned to their home planets and relaxed for years. Earth Gets Involved War over Mini-Cons Ducimus heard of Autobots landing on Earth to find , small transformers that can link onto other transformers to enhance their power. He also heard of living Decepticons landing. He decided to send down Dwagon, but he had Dwagon scan a hologram of a 1976 Chevy Camero so he could blend in better with the rest of the Earth cars. He also gave him a Mini-Con of his own that was just made. The Mini-Con transformed into a radio and could project a hologram of a human. This would definatley help in a situation. He overlooked Earth with a special mind-link he had with the Duci Planet Key that Dwagon still had. He knew exactly what was going on. He could still give orders to Dwagon using the Key. When the key was lost into the hands of the Decepticons he lost its connection and his communication with Dwagon. Dwagon stole the Key back and Ducimus ordered Dwagon back to Ducimath. He took the key and put Dwagon into freezing to protect him and the Key that he still bore. The Duci Autobots stayed out of the entire thing until emerged. Dwagon was freed and went out to fight Unicron. He landed on Unicron and used the Duci Planet Key to enhance his weapons. He joined with his Mini-Con to turn two wheels and extend them from Dwagon's body and long spikes emerged. He could create tempests while spinning the wheels. There were also cannons in the center of the wheels. The shot could get caught in the wind and would gain strength until it hit its target. Dwagon fought until Unicron swatted him and grabbed and squeezed him and Dwagon was destroyed. Ducimus sent all Duci Autobots to Unicron and he went there himself. The Duci Autobots were destroyed and the survivors escaped. It was only Ducimus and Unicron. They fought until Unicron used a Mini-Con of his own. His chest opened and a huge canon was fired. Dwagon grabbed the shot and threw it back. It weakened Unicron and he watched his destruction by the Cybertronians. War over Energon from the other planets. If we can revive Unicron before the Decepticons we might be able to get him on our side.|Ducimus to Dwagon.}} Ducimus wanted Energon, a liquid that can heal Transformers, to reconstruct the newly found Unicron. He wanted to see if Unicron could convert into an Autobot. He found a small pool on earth and he placed Dwagon in it. Dwagon was reborn. Then Dwagon was sent to collect Energon to revive Unicron. Dwagon collected Energon from the other planets. He placed it on a secret reservoir on Ducimath. Once when Dwagon returned he spoke of Unicron already reborn and controlled by Megatron. Then Dwagon fell and Ducimus healed him with Energon. He also gave him a port to put Energon Stars onto. He could use refined and raw Energon. He went over to fight Unicron. Ducimus followed. As soon as Dwagon got close he was swatted away. He landed in the pool of Energon that Ducimus still had. He could feel strength in him. He felt life. Dwagon left the tank. There was a strong glow around him, and when the glow left he was as large as Ducimus. That is when Ducimus and Dwagon fired shots directly at Unicron's head. This weakened him and allowed the Autobots to destroy him. War over the Cyber Planet Keys Ducimus heard about the Cyber Planet Keys and how they are the only thing that can stop the disaster that was coming. When Unicron was destroyed he became a black hole. Only the Cyber Planet Keys can save the universe. Primus was in state of dormancy and couldn't move or transform into his robot form. Ducimus sent out some of the Energon he had to see if he could reduce the black hole, at the cost of partially repairing Unicron. This did work, but there was too little Energon for much to be noticed. Ducimus sent Dwagon to follow the Autobots to make sure they complete their task. Dwagon was on Velocitron when Hot Shot was racing , Earth when was awakened, still on Earth when the was found, Cybertron when became , when the Autobots went to Gigantion, and hidden in the Ark when the Autobots won. When the destroyed the black hole Ducimus was giving energy to it using a link his spark has with the ancient Cybertronian ships. By this time Ducimus was weak. He wanted to give Dwagon a gift. Spark of the Elder in the barrier of time.|Ducimus to Dwagon.}} Ducimus was weak after everything he went through. He didn't feel he had the energy to lead the Duci Autobots. He called Dwagon to him and he opened his chest cavity. His spark was revealed and it shot out and encircled Dwagon. After that, Ducimus disintegrated and went into the world of the where he would be at peace. Dwagon now had the power to travel in and out of the Allspark and he had a link will everything ancient. Post-mortem Dwagon remembered what was given to him and he fought even harder against Decepticon remnants. Ducimus watched his friend's triumph and was proud. Ducimus met again with Galvatron and in the Allspark, and destroyed him once and for all with a swat of his hand. He and Vector Prime ruled the Allspark, with Dwagon coming in sometimes to visit Ducimus and tell him what was happening in the real world. This made Dwagon feel like Ducimus was still alive. Eventually, Dwagon went to the Allspark to stay there and rest in peace. All the rulers of the Transformers did this as they grew old. They all lived in the allspark on Ducimath, with the other Transformers from Ducimath living on Cybertron. Legacy Ducimus left behind a marvelous legacy. He helped Dwagon to become ruler of all Trasnformers. Dwagon even made Ducimus Day in honor of Ducimus. Dwagon made Ducimus into a legend that was told down through all generations of Transformers that existed. Even some humans on Earth heard the story and passed it down. Ducimus was known across the universe and was more famous than Primus or Unicron. The Spark of the Elder was passed down from Dwagon and each Transformer that had it was the leader of all Transformers in the galaxy. The Spark could create other Transformers and most had thier names start with Duci- in honor of Ducimus. Personality and traits Ducimus was gentle and kind, but never holds back in a war. He liked to create and make. He was overjoyed when he finally made Dwagon. He made Dwagon and knew that he would be the one to give the Spark of the Elder. He made the Duci Autobots and placed them under Dwagon. This was because he trusted Dwagon and he wanted to test him to see what he would do in certain situations and to see if he had the right leadership qualities. Behind the scenes *Ducimus's name was based off Primus (Primus-Pri+Duci=Ducimus). Duce means two. *Ducimus was General Grham's first article. *Ducimus's appearance is also based off Primus. His image is Primus color inverted. Category:Articles by General Grham Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:Males